My endless love
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: A Monchele love story, complete with kids and happiness but of course some rocky roads as well.


**Hello and welcome!**

**I am not sure if I'm gonna make this an entire story or just a one-shot but we'll see!**

**I hope you'll enjoy and please review this story! Especially if you want more than one chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My endless love<strong>_

The moment she walked through the door she felt little arms wrap around her leg and she chuckled when she looked down and found her 4 year old daughter staring up at her as she yelled 'MOMMY'S HOME!'

Lea picked her little girl up and pressed a sweet kiss on her little cheek 'hey there peanut! how was your day at preschool? did you learn something new today?'

The little girl nodded happily 'yes! We learned a new song and I made a drawing for you!' she clapped her little hands excited and looked around 'put me down mommy!'

Lea chuckled and put little Ashleigh down on her feet and she ran off to look for her drawing. As Lea walked into the house she heard noises coming from the backyard and she made her way to the yard. An even bigger smile appeared on her face when she saw her husband with their two little boys, trying to teach them how to play hockey. Little 6 year old Marc tried to tackle his father as his older brother Tyler who was 8 was defending the goal.

Cory laughed and picked Marc up 'now that's not how it works buddy and it's a lot harder on real ice!'

'But it's so hard' Marc pouted and sighed in frustration

'Looks like someone is having an off day' Lea grinned at the trio as she leaned against the doorpost. Marc's head shot up and a big smile appeared on his face as he tried to struggle himself out of Cory's arms

'MOMMY!'

'Alright alright go say hi to your mother' Cory rolled his eyes chuckling and let go of his youngest son who immediately ran to his mother and Rachel kissed his head

'Hello sweetheart, how was your day? did you have fun at school?'

'No! School is boring, we were learning about numbers and stuff... I don;t need that as a comedian!'

Lea chuckled as she listened to Marc going on and on about how stupid school was and how he didn't need it anyway as Cory walked up to her and kissed her softly

'Hey baby, how was work?' he asked as he pulled away

'Tiring, I've been recording my new album all day but it's fun, I love working on it'

'I'm sure your fans feel the same about that' he kissed her again and the pulled away

'And how was your day with Scarlett? has she gotten any better?' Scarlett was 6 years old and Marc's twin sister, she had to flu so Cory had stayed home with her all day

'She's doing a little better now but you should go check on her, I'm sure she missed you'

Just as she was about to go upstairs to check on her sick daughter Ashleigh came running to her with her drawing in her hand 'LOOK MOMMY!'

'Ashleigh, inside voices remember?' the little girl immediately looked down and apologized before looking up again and handing her the drawing

'Look! this is me and mommy and Marc, Scar, Ty and daddy!' she had drawn a bunch of stick figures, one of which was huge as it was supposed to be Cory.

'This is beautiful honey! we have to put this up on the fridge! and who is this?' she smiled and pointed at what looked like a rock

'It's Meow!' Ashleigh squealed and picked up the cat who was just walking by and cuddled him close to her chest, the cat let out a soft meow and tried to escape the tight grip of the 4 year old.

'Alright sweetie I know you love Meow very much but you should let him be okay?' the cat meowed as Ashleigh put him down and immediately hid under the couch. Ashleigh was very proud because she had named the cat herself when they got him two years ago. They had two more cats but she didn't really care about those. Meow was the real love of her life.

'Baby girl I'm gonna check on Scar okay? go play with daddy and your brothers' she gave Ashleigh a tiny push and then walked upstairs, she entered the purple room that belonged to her 6 year old daughter.

'Sweetie are you awake?' when she heard a little groan coming from the bed she closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed. She sat down and stroked Scarlett's hair that was wet from sweating.

'Hey there, how are you feeling?' she whispered before pressing a soft kiss on her warm forehead 'feeling any better yet?'

Scarlett looked up at her and shook her head before snuggling into her mother 'my tummy hurts'

'I'm sorry baby... want me to make you some soup? I don't think you have eaten anything today and you should'

Scarlett nodded and looked up at Lea with big dark eyes, eyes that she had gotten from her mother, Lea stroked her soft, warm cheek and smiled

'I'm sorry I wasn't here today, I promise I'll stay home tomorrow and we can watch musicals all day okay?' Scarlett only nodded and let out a tiny smile.

'Alright I'm gonna make you some vegan tomato soup okay?' she kissed her forehead one more time before going downstairs to the kitchen to prepare her sick daughter some soup. When she threw the vegetables in the pan she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a husky voice whisper in her ear from behind

'Hey there sexy mama' Lea chuckled and turned around to face her husband

'You'll never stop calling me that will you?'

'Nope, you're gonna have to make me' Cory grinned as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their passionate kiss, god how she had missed those lips today. Their spell was broken when Ashleigh giggled

'eeww mommy daddy kissy!' Lea pulled away and rolled her eyes

'Just go play with Meow Ash!' Ashleigh giggled and ran off. Cory let go of her but his hands rested on her stomach, he slowly pulled up her shirt and his hands caressed her now noticeable baby bump

'Three more months' he whispered and smiled

'Thank god just three more months, I am done with this pregnancy and the worst is still to come' Lea sighed and looked down at his hands folded over her stomach

'Do you really want to keep the gender a secret? I wanna know if you are carrying my son or my daughter'

'For the last time we are not gonna ask the doctor to tell us the sex Cory! This is the way we have done it with all of our children and this is how we are going to do it with this little one as well!'

'Fine! But you are gonna have to tell my mom to stop sending us gifts for the baby because I don't know what to do with all of it!' Every time Lea was pregnant Ann used to send a present for the baby every week to show her excitement, the nursery was filled with blue and pink presents they had gotten over the last few months.

'I think it's sweet! While my entire family is always trying to tell me how to raise my kids you mom is really sweet and sends us gifts! You know she hates only seeing her grand kids a few times a year!'

'I know I know and I'm working on getting her here but she is just really attached to her house and to Canada and everything' he sighed and kissed her forehead 'I can't wait for this little one to be born'

'Me neither' she smiled and pecked his lips 'oh and don't forget that my parents are joining us for dinner tonight, I'll make the food and you make sure the house is clean and tidy'

'Babe your parents are not gonna care if it's clean or not'

'But I care so get your lazy ass to work and ask the kids to help' she slapped his butt and giggled before pulling down her shirt and she continued to make the soup for Scarlett.

When the soup was finished she took a bowl of it upstairs and knocked on the door before walking in.

'I made you some tomato soup honey, your favorite' she walked up to Scarletts bed and put it down on her nightstand. 'Please try to eat at least some of it okay? Grandma and grandpa are coming over tonight so I hope you'll feel a little better then' she smiled and pressed a kiss on Scarletts hair. There was a loud bang and she heard her youngest daughter crying, she sighed and got up.

'I'm gonna have to see what your sister is up to, get some rest honey, I love you' she stroked Scarletts hair and then went downstairs

'Alright who killed who?' she raised an eyebrow and looked at Tyler who was standing in the living room with some dirty dishes in his hand as Ashleigh was sitting on the floor crying with a bunch of shards of porcelain all around her

'Don't look at me! she dropped a plate and started crying' Tyler shrugged and Lea picked up Ashleigh who seemed even more upset when Lea had entered the room.

'I-I am s-so sorry m-mommy' she sniffled and hid her face in Lea's neck

'Hey hey it's okay it's okay, no one got hurt, it's just a plate, don't cry honey' she kissed Ashleighs hair and held her close

'Y-you're n-not mad?' she looked up at Lea, Lea smiled and stroked her little cheek, little Ashleigh was a mini Rachel Berry and a real drama queen, she reminded Lea of herself when she was that age.

'No honey, mommy will help you clean it up okay?' she put Ashleigh down and together they cleaned up the broken plate.

Marc ran inside with Cory chasing him 'The tickle monster is gonna get you!'

'NO DADDY NO TICKLES!' he squealed and ran around the room before Cory picked him up and tickled him. Marc screamed and squirmed in his arms trying to get away.

'Guys please be a little more quiet we have a sick Scarlett remember?' Lea looked at her boy sand pointed at the ceiling. Cory put Marc down who immediately hid behind the couch.

'Sorry babe, let me help you' he took over cleaning up the plate as Tyler walked out of the kitchen carrying a fat orange cat

'He found his way into the fridge again mom!'

'TONY! You know you are not allowed in the fridge, what did he eat this time?' she took the cat from Tyler and put him in his little cage

'Just the cheese'

'Not the cheese! that was for dinner tonight! O my god what am I gonna do now? Fuck this day could not get any worse!'

'Relax baby I'll run down to the store to get some okay? don't stress it's not good for the baby' Cory kissed her temple and grabbed his wallet

'Can I come daddy? please please please!' Ashleigh attached herself to his leg and he knew she wouldn't let go until she could come

'Fine you can come but no asking for cookies or anything you understand?' Ashleigh nodded cutely and looked up at him with huge puppy eyes

'Yes daddy!'

'Good now grab your shoes and let's go' he smiled and helped Ashleigh put on her shoes before taking her to the nearest store to get some cheese.

While Tyler and Marc helped Lea clean up the house she found their third cat Romeo in the dryer and she picked him up

'I told you not to sleep in the dryer honey' she peppered Romeos head with kisses. Romeo was by far her favorite. He was the kind of cat the crawled into bed with her at night and that always wanted cuddles. You could dress him up and he wouldn't care. Lea was Romeos favorite person, maybe that also had something to do with the fact that she always gave him treats.

The cat meowed and purred as he snuggled into her arms and she chuckled before putting him down on the floor

'I'd love to cuddle sweetie but now is not the time' She closed the dryer and threw some dirty socks in the laundry basket. When she walked into the living room she saw Marc sitting on the couch watching finding nemo as Tyler was playing a new video game he had gotten for his birthday the other week. She smiled at her two boys, they were so cute. They looked exactly like Cory but had a lot of Lea inside of them. Her smile grew wider when she heard Cory walk in with Ashleigh who was chatting away about a new friend she had made in class that day. She could talk your ears off but she was the cutest little thing.

'Mommy mommy mommy can you put a picture of me online?' she ran up to her smiling big, she loved it when Lea read her the comments of how cute she was.

'You're just out to get compliments huh? how about you pose with Meow?'

Ashleigh squealed and demanded for Meow to come to her, the cat slowly walked towards her and she sat down, cuddling the cat close and smiling her best Rachel Berry smile to the camera as Lea took a picture.

'You two look adorable!'

'But I'm cuter right?' Cory laughed at his daughters comment and picked her up

'Of course you are!'

Lea laughed and attached the picture to a tweet saying 'My little girl and her cat... inseparable'

Yep today was just a regular Tuesday for the Monteith family.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did y'all think?<strong>

**Please let me know!**

**I'm like Olaf, and I like reviews, they're warm hugs to me!**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**


End file.
